


Die Maske des Grauens

by DieLadi



Category: Berliner Cluster, youtuber
Genre: Gen, Grusel, Halloween, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Eine kleine Halloween- Horrogeschichte. Mit Sound. Muhahahahaha





	Die Maske des Grauens

Es war der frühe Nachmittag an Halloween.

Die Maske lag auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer der WG. Im Moment war es in der Wohnung noch relativ ruhig, doch für den Abend war eine Party geplant. Es befanden sich schon allerlei merkwürdige Dinge in den Räumen... na ja eigentlich hatten Jako und Felix einfach nur die Bude passend zur Party geschmückt. Geschnitzte Kürbisse, Grabkerzen, Herbstblätter, künstliche Spinnweben etcetera.  
Ein Schädel lag auf dem Bücherregal.

Na und auf dem Tisch lag eben diese Maske.  
Sie war eine perfekte Replika der Maske aus „Das Schweigen der Lämmer“, die in jenem Film Hannibal Lector davon abhalten sollte, seine Mitmenschen in schmackhafte Menüs zu verwandeln.  
Sie sah gruselig aus.  
Und sie hatte böses im Sinn.

_ _ _

Der erste, den sie erwischte war Marti.  
Er kam ins Wohnzimmer, um aus dem Schrank ein paar Gläser zu holen.   
Die Maske übte eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft aus ihn aus.  
Er tappte wie von einem fremden Willen gesteuert zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sie auf.

Die finstere Kraft der Maske bestand nun darin, jedem, der sie über sein Gesicht zog, seine schlimmsten Ängste als falsche Zukunftsvision vor Augen zu führen.

Marti sah sich selbst, genauer gesagt sein etwa zehn Jahre älteres Selbst.  
Er stand in einem Gitteroutfit auf einer Bühne und spielte einen Schlagersong...   
„Wap bap- los durch die Nacht... die Hände … in die Wolken... Schatz ich liehiebe dich!!!...“  
Und dann noch einen, hart an der Grenze zur Ballermann Mucke, während das Publikum, bestehend aus alternden Bankangestellten und schlecht geschminkten Muttis in den fünfzigern, die sich für verrückt und frei hielten, weil sie heute Abend mal ausflippen konnten, geradezu tobte...  
Marti begann zu schreien, er schrie und schrie...

Dann tappte er ins Badezimmer, brach in der Dusche zusammen und war für den Rest seines Lebens nur ein ein geistloses, sabberndes Bündel

Schrei!   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuJAWUs4KfA&list=PLlKkIChXEU9pOC7djnf1qjPJikuG-N2C8&index=25

Der nächste war Jako.  
Er war auf der Suche nach Marti, seinem Mann.  
Als er die Maske aufsetzte, sah er ihn. Beim Küssen. Mit einem anderen Mann. Oh Mein Gott.  
Und dann sah er sich selbst.  
Gealtert. Resigniert.  
Aber was das schlimmste war:  
mit einer modischen Kurzhaarfrisur.  
Jako begann zu schreien, er schrie und schrie...

Dann tappte er in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, brach auf dem Bett zusammen und war für den Rest seines Lebens nur ein ein geistloses, sabberndes Bündel.

Schreiiiii!   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fgu-oy4-4Rw&list=PLlKkIChXEU9pOC7djnf1qjPJikuG-N2C8&index=28

Der nächste war Felix.  
Die Maske zeigte ihm eine Zukunft als Werbestar für eine große internationale Fastfoodkette...  
Er tappte in die Küche, brach vor der Stiege mit dem Frischgemüse zusammen und war den Rest seines Lebens nur ein ein geistloses, sabberndes Bündel.

Schrrrreeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQvzD7Ebgmg&index=33&list=PLlKkIChXEU9pOC7djnf1qjPJikuG-N2C8

Und so räumte die Maske auf.  
Ha.  
Einen nach dem anderen machte sie Fertig.  
Hu!  
Es bleib niemand übrig.  
Ooohhhh!!!!

Nun, fast niemand.  
Am späten Nachmittag, als die Dämmerung gerade herein gebrochen war, kam eine gute Freundin zu Besuch, die gemeinsam mit ihnen die Party hatte feiern wollen.  
Ladislawa.  
Sie klingelte, doch niemand öffnete ihr.  
Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung.  
Nun, sie wusste, dass unter der Fußmatte ein Ersatzschlüssel lag, verflixte Unvernunft, also nahm sie den, schloss auf und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Knaaaarrrrzzzzzzz   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvEU1NpS-P4&list=PLlKkIChXEU9pOC7djnf1qjPJikuG-N2C8&index=32

Sie fühlte sich unwiderstehlich in das Wohnzimmer gezogen.  
Wie alle andern konnte sie nicht dagegen an, die Maske zwang sie regelrecht, sie aufzusetzen.  
Sie tat es.  
Und was sie sah, war viel schlimmer als all die Schreckensvisionen der anderen.  
Ihr nämlich zeigte die Maske die Wahrheit.  
All die guten Freunde, die sie heute hatte treffen wollen waren nichts weiter als erfundene Figuren.  
Alles, was sie je glaubte, mit ihnen erlebt zu haben, hatte nie stattgefunden. Es waren alles nur fiktive ausgedachte Geschichten.  
Sie begann zu schreien, sie schrie und schrie...

Doch sie verwandelte sich nicht in ein sabberndes Bändel.  
Nein, ihr widerfuhr etwas viel furchtbareres.  
Sie verwandelte sich in die schrecklichste Kreatur, die diese Welt je gesehen hat.

Eine Fanfiktionautorin.

So entstand DieLadi.

Flieht, ihr Narren, flieht! Lauft um Euer Leben!

Muhahahaha...........   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIIbgG1U60Y&list=PLlKkIChXEU9pOC7djnf1qjPJikuG-N2C8&index=7


End file.
